Collide
by alex-lauren
Summary: A story about Steve and Danny falling for each other as teenagers, from Steve's point of view. Eventually there will be some slash too.
1. Chapter 1

Steve stepped out of the front door for his ritualistic 5 am morning run on the beach. He had done this every morning for as long as he could remember. There was something about the fresh Hawaiian air that got him geared up for the rest of the day. He wore his favorite black t-shirt and tight black bike shorts. Sitting on the front porch, he put on some old sneakers. He would take them off as soon as he hit the sand, so he only did them up loosely. As he was putting them on he noticed a removal truck pull up into the driveway next door. The house had been empty for a while, so someone must finally be moving in. He set off on his run, pacing himself until he got down to his favorite beach spot. It was a couple minutes away from his house, but it was always quiet and it allowed him to clear all his thoughts. Steve had been having a difficult time at home lately; his parents were often fighting late into the night. His sister Mary-Ann would always run into Steve's bedroom when they were fighting. She would be woken up and find it impossible to get back to sleep without sleeping next to Steve. Sometimes he thought that his parents didn't care for him or his sister, but deep down he realized that maybe they were just doing it for the best.

Once he hit the sand, all of those thoughts lifted from his mind. He took off his shoes to feel the sand. He loved the direct feel of the sand on his feet, it felt rough and natural. Steve's morning runs were so calm for him; he knew every single part of the beach he was running across. About half way through his run, the beach was completely clear of any obstructions that he was able to close his eyes and continue on running. With his eyes closed he could just listen to the crashes of the ocean.

Before he knew it, Steve ran into something, into someone. Steve toppled on top of another runner, a guy about the same age as him. He was short, but looked very strong and muscular. The palms of Steve's hand were directly on the sand on either side of guy's body. Steve's hands could easily allow him to prop himself up and away from the guy, yet he couldn't find himself to do it. They both stared at each other. Steve couldn't seem to turn away from his blue eyes; they were so vivid and deep. A million thoughts ran through his mind as he lay on top of this mystery person; he had never looked at a guy this way before, he thought he liked girls.

The guy had blonde hair, which was all sleeked back, looking sweaty from a long run. Steve found himself wanting to run his fingers through it and smirked at the thought of it. The guy below him smirked too, he too didn't seem to mind having Steve on top of him. Steve could almost feel the guys lips on his, as their faces were so close. His lips were so pink and plump, and they looked rougher than any girls he had kissed. Their chests moved in unison, Steve could feel the heavy breaths of the guy on his face. Maybe it was from the long run, but he noticed his breaths were deeper and his heart had accelerated since he fell.

Time seemed to stop since they fell on each other. Steve took his gaze off the guy, and realized that it had probably been too long. Steve lifted himself off and tried to keep casual. He actually felt shy and nervous around this guy. The guy jolted up from the ground and brushed the sand off his hands. He smiled and nodded at Steve, and then continued to jog. Steve grinned as he watched the guy run off with an impressive pace. The guy turned around while jogging, and smiled at Steve, running his eyes up and down Steve's frame. Steve could see the guy was enjoying the view, with a grin he couldn't wipe off. The guy slowly turned back around and continued running. Steve stood there for a while, watching the guy run into the distance. He pushed his hands over his face, and thought about what had just happened. The guy was good looking, he was hot actually, and Steve really noticed. Steve had a few steady girlfriends in his freshman years and had never thought any different. But with this guy, it was different. He almost felt like he had butterflies in his stomach, and he swore he felt a shift in his pants. Who was that guy? He had never seen him around before. Steve knew he wanted to meet him again somehow, and before he knew it, he was planning a cunning way to return to the very spot on the beach for his run so he could bump into him again. He laughed; he couldn't believe how much he was into this guy. He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. He slowly started back on his run, with the smile on his face never leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve sat at the dining table with Mary Ann for breakfast. While Steve had a full breakfast of bacon and eggs, 4 pieces of toast, 2 bananas and a giant protein shake, his little sister was eating some cereal. The two siblings looked over when their dad John rushed down the stairs and gave them a half-hearted wave before heading out to work. Steve didn't really get to spend much time with his dad and neither did Mary Ann; his job at the precinct took up most of his time. Steve had always respected his dad for that and learned to appreciate the small amount of time they did get to spend together.

His mother Doris walked through the front door with the morning paper. She sat down with Steve and Mary Ann after getting a cup of coffee that had been freshly brewed just an hour ago. "I just met our new neighbors," Doris said.

"Who are they?" Mary Ann asked.

"A woman and her son, they seem really nice. I invited them over for dinner tonight to welcome them to the neighborhood," Doris replied.

"Cool," Mary Ann said with an excited smile.

Steve completely zoned out as Mary Ann and Doris continued to chatter. He couldn't stop thinking about the guy on the beach. He could feel himself going red in the cheeks from the thought of him, he smirked, before eating another piece of toast.

"Steven?" Doris asked softly.

Steve looked up at his mother and pretended like he was actually listening the entire time. "What?"

"You'll be here tonight, right? I think the boy is the same age as you, and I want you to be nice enough and introduce yourself to him"

"I'm going surfing with Chin and Kono," Steve said.

Steve and Chin had been good friends for years; they were both on the Kukui High football team, but then Chin graduated. Chin was now working as a rookie cop with Steve's dad at the precinct, so Steve and Chin had kept in touch. Kono was Chin's little cousin, who Chin looked after – a lot. She was a killer surfer for an 8 year old girl, so when they all got together, they would always head straight for the beach.

"Well, you can bring them over too. The more, the merrier," Doris said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, and I can hang out with Kono!" Mary Ann said brightly.

"Sure," Steve said with a shrug.

"Well good, it's settled," Doris said with another smile. A wave of silence hit the table as all three of them quickly finished eating their breakfast. Steve gulped down the last of his protein shake and excused himself from the table.

"I better get to school," Steve tells his mother as he brushes her cheek with an affectionate kiss.

"Okay, sweetheart, have a good day," Doris replies. Mary Ann hurried to catch up with him after grabbing her book bag.

Like most teenage boys, Steve didn't really enjoy school. He hated the tedious routines of it all and the boring classes he had to attend. Though he has always enjoyed physics, he also loved working out the logic and found that he was good at it.  
He had a few buddies, mostly from the football team who would always be cracking jokes and fooling around. Outside of school, he was always hanging out with Chin even though he had graduated and was a few years older than him.  
Steve sat down in his physics class, right at the back. None of his friends from the football team were in the class, so he was able to get down into his work. The bell rang as everyone took their regular spots.

The teacher, Mr. Mills, began speaking, while Steve was distracted looking at his notes from the previous class.

"Class, we have a new student. This is Danny Williams. Danny, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Mr. Mills asked as he addressed the new student.

"Uh, hi, I'm Danny and I just moved her with my mom from New Jersey"

Steve glanced up from his textbook and noticed the boy, surprised to see that it was the guy from the beach. Steve couldn't believe it. He had been thinking about this guy – Danny – all day and now he was in his class. Steve locked eyes and was excited when Danny looked back and smiled while he was talking. It almost looked like he had gone red in the face.

"That's nice, Danny. Welcome to the class. You can take a seat anywhere that is available," Mr. Mills said.

Danny looked flustered and almost shocked ever since he had noticed Steve in the class. He shuffled off and sat towards the front of the classroom, never once taking his eyes off of Steve. Steve only smiled at him and stuck his head back into the book. He had really struck some luck this time.

Steve could hardly concentrate as Mr. Mills was teaching. He kept focusing his direction on the back of Danny's head and wondering what he was thinking. He wondered if Danny enjoyed physics or if he was like other people and loathed it. Maybe he should talk to him after class and joke about the moment on the beach. But what exactly would he say?

"Steve, what do you think about this?" Mr. Mills asked. Steve was oblivious. He had no idea what the lesson was about.

"Um, what was the question?" Steve replied honestly.

The whole class turned around to look at Steve as he tried to stumble his way through. Danny also turned and grinned at him. Steve looked at Danny and smiled before trying to answer Mr. Mills' question. Luckily he knew enough about physics to fake his way through it.

Finally, the bell rang for the end of class. Steve packed up his books quickly in order to talk to Danny. He had no idea what he was going to open with. He thought 'hello' would be the best option. But before he knew it, Danny had rushed out before everyone else – leaving Steve with bounds of energy.

Steve sat with his half dim-witted friends near the canteen over lunch. They were talking about how they wanted to get with girls, which disinterested Steve like always. As they were talking, he realized that maybe he was always disinterested about girls this whole time and liking Danny had reconfirmed this. Steve wondered what Danny was doing and if he had made some friends and if he wasn't alone for his first lunch at a new school. Danny looked like he was confident within himself and could easily make friends. Steve ran through several scenarios in his mind as his friends continued to talk amongst themselves.

As Steve was in a daydream, a girl with long black hair and beading blue eyes casually approached him.

"Hey," the girl greeted as Steve's friends ignored her while they got deeper into their twisted stories.

"Hey yourself," Steve greeted back with a smile.

It was Catherine, Steve's closest friend that was a girl. Their mothers were old friends, so they had to grown up together. Steve had never had feelings for Catherine – she was almost like a sister to him. She would also always bring him back down to earth whenever any problems at home happened – which they often did.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Catherine asked.

Steve looked over at his friends, who were now snorting milk through their nostrils.

"Yes, I do," Steve replied as he rolled his eyes.

He grabbed his books for his classes after lunch and walked with Catherine across the football field, catching up from what happened over the weekend.

"Something's happened to you, Steve, something that you're not telling me," Catherine said as she gently pushed on his shoulder.

Steve had been distracted as they spoke, still smiling every time he thought of Danny.

"What? No, it's nothing," Steve lied. He looked down at the ground, trying not to make eye contact with Catherine.

Catherine laughed. She had known Steve so long that she always knew when something was up with him. "Come on, Steve, you can tell me anything," Catherine said. "You've met someone, haven't you?"

Steve sighed and turned to look at her. "Yeah, and I haven't stopped thinking about them," he confessed quietly.

Catherine grinned. She loved seeing Steve so happy. Ever since his parents had started fighting, she hardly ever saw a smile on Steve's face.

"Look, Cat, you can't tell anyone, okay?" He reached out and gripped Catherine's hand in a soft, firm grasp.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, Steve," Catherine vowed softly.

"I met them on the beach this morning and now they are in my physics class. And, well, it's a guy,"

Steve looked so nervous. He hadn't even admitted to himself that he might be gay, but admitting it to his closest friend felt like a big step. He told her the whole story from the beach and how strange but excited he felt.

Catherine's eyes widened before she gave Steve a soft, sweet smile. "Well, you must really like him. You haven't wiped that smile off your face since you mentioned him to me," she tells him.

"I just don't know what to do next though, Catherine. I tried to talk to him in class but I feel so nervous around him. I've never felt like that before," Steve admitted.

Catherine held onto Steve's hand tightly. "You'll have plenty of chances to talk to him. He's in your classes. He's at your school and you saw him at the beach. Time will tell"

Steve tilted his head. "Since when did you get so wise?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I guess I just want to see you happy," Catherine said and smiled one more time.  
Steve hugged Catherine. He didn't know what he would do without her in his life.

After school, Steve headed towards Waikiki Beach to meet up with Chin and Kono. On his way, he tried his best to not think about Danny, because he wasn't ready to admit it to Chin and Kono. He wasn't ashamed, but he just wasn't one hundred percent sure yet what his feelings were.

Steve loved spending time with Chin. They always had such a blast, laughing and having fun together. Kono was always tagging along with Chin whenever she could. Steve found her a bit of a drag at first, but he soon realized how cool and mature she was for an eight year old. She looked up to Chin and wanted to be like him.

Steve, Chin and Kono sat on the sand, and hung out before they hit the waves. Steve tried his hardest, but he couldn't get Danny off his mind. He had felt distracted the whole day and wasn't himself. Though he thought maybe it was a good thing. With all the problems at home with his Mom and Dad, something new and different in his life might be for the best.

"Ready for the waves brah?" Chin said, eager.

"In a sec, you go ahead" Steve replied.

"Yeah coz, I just have to finish putting on my gear" Kono said.

Chin jumped up off the sand and ran down to the water with his board. As soon as he left, Kono turned to Steve.

"What's up?" Kono asked.

Steve turned to Kono, "Nothing."

"I know when's something's up with you, spill"

Steve sighed, "I kinda of have a crush on someone"

Kono giggled and hit Steve on the shoulder, "Who?"

"No one you know."

"Then, if you have a crush on someone, why do you seem sad?"

"I'm not sad, I don't know, just confused I guess," Steve admitted.

"It's okay, that's all apart of love," Kono said proudly.

Steve widened his eyes and laughed. Before Kono could become wiser Chin yelled over at them.

"Come on guys, what are you waiting for?"

Steve laughed and lightly punched Kono on the shoulder.

"Hey!" Kono said and laughed. They both got up and chased each other over to Chin.

After a long surf session, the three of them headed over to Steve's house for dinner. As soon as they arrived, Mary-Ann came running out of her bedroom to see Kono. They hugged each other before running out the back.

Doris was in the kitchen preparing dinner, "Steve, the new neighbours are outside, go make them welcome, I'll be out soon"

"Chin, how are you? Working hard with John?" Doris asked and chuckled.

Steve left them to it and headed outside. He didn't really like meeting new people, but his Mom was so keen, he thought he better act on his best behaviour.

A woman was sitting outside in the patio, sipping a drink.

She smiled at Steve, "Hi there, I 'm Marie, you must be Steve." She stood up and reached her hand out.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Steve replied politely.

"Like wise."

"So what brings you to Hawaii?" Steve was never good at small talk, he always thought he might come off too blunt, but he just wanted to be friendly.

"My sister lives here, and she's sick, so my son and I moved over to spend time with her. The rest of our family are all back home, so it's been tough" Marie admitted.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Hawaii is a beautiful place, so I'm sure it will get easier" Steve said.

Marie smiled and sighed. "Thank you. My son is over there watching the waves, I would love you to introduce yourself, he doesn't really know anyone his age yet" she said.

"Sure" Steve said and started to head over to the beach.

Marie's son was standing next to the white deck chairs, looking out into the ocean.

"Hi, I'm Steve."

There was no reply. Steve noticed that the guy had headphones in, with music blaring. Steve tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.  
Before Steve could react, the guy quickly gripped onto Steve's hand, swung around and grabbed Steve's thigh and then flipped Steve over flat on his back on the sand. He then sat on Steve's stomach, with his legs bent against Steve's sides, to keep Steve still. Steve could see stars in his eyes; the guy had taken the breath out of him. It was such a shock, self-defense at its best. The guy was about to hit Steve in the face but he hesitated.

"Hi" the guy said and smiled.

Steve blinked a few times before he realized who was sitting onto of him. It was Danny.

"Hi" Steve replied and snickered.

Danny pushed himself off Steve, and then helped him up off the ground.

"That was, uh, impressive" Steve said as he stretched his back. Danny was shorter than Steve, but he had such a strong build, with perfect toned muscles.

"Thanks, I picked it up back in Jersey" Danny and shuffled his feet. Steve noticed that Danny looked uneasy; perhaps he had a rough past back home.

Steve smiled awkwardly, before trying to speak again. Danny laughed and put his hands on his hips.

"What?" Steve asked.

"I thought you would of had it all figured out," Danny said.

"What? What do you mean?"

"It can't be that surprising. I mean, you see me on the beach in the morning, which by the way was nice, then at school you see me, and your Mom would have told you that you have new neighbors. Wouldn't you have put one and one together and realized it was me?" Danny said.

Steve noticed the way Danny used his hands quite forcefully as he spoke, probably to get his point across. He liked that.

Steve sighed and laughed casually, trying to act cool. He hadn't put any of those things together, he hadn't even thought about it. He knew that all day he had only been thinking about Danny, and now he was standing in front of him.

"No I didn't realize, it's not like I've been thinking about you all day, I've been busy" Steve said.

He wasn't a very good liar, he became very tense and the tone of his voice was short and crisp.

Danny snickered and smiled at Steve, he could tell he was lying.

"So what, you're saying that you figured it all out? That you've been thinking about me all day?" Steve said before Danny could say anything back.

Danny stared straight eyed at Steve, he had gone blank.

"No, it's just…" Danny stuttered.

Steve laughed and shook his head.

"Let's start again, okay?" Steve said.

Danny sighed, "Danny"

Steve put out his hand out to shake, "Steve"

Neither of them could seem to separate their hand shake, instead they continued to smile at each other.

**Hi guys, thanks for a lovely welcoming! :P Let me know what you think, would love to hear any suggestions or comments :)**  
**I have a lot of ideas for this story, so another chapter will be up real soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone - Steve, Danny, Doris, Marie, Chin, Mary-Ann and Kono - sat at the patio table for the dinner Doris prepared. John was working overtime at the precinct but promised he would make it in time for some of the dinner. Steve and Danny sat opposite each other. As everyone else was talking and getting to know each other, they stared at each other, not listening to any of the conversation. Steve had a slight smirk on his face; his day was pretty much turned upside down because of Danny, and was glad that now he could get to know him.

As he was eating, Steve felt a small kick on his leg. Next to him was Kono, she tilted her head to prompt Steve to bend down to her.

"He's your crush isn't he?" Kono whispered into Steve's ear.  
Kono smiled, the fact the Steve went red in the face made her know she was right.

"I won't tell anyone, he's cute though," Kono whispered.

Steve moved away from Kono and grinned at her. She smiled back and continued to eat her dinner, like nothing had ever happened.  
Steve turned to Danny to make sure he hadn't noticed, he hoped that the crush on him wasn't that obvious to everyone else.

Steve listened back into the conversation to blend in.

"Yeah, Danny has just been telling me that he is already having trouble with physics. What did you say, you have an assignment due soon?" Marie told everyone at the table.

Steve could tell that Danny looked embarrassed; he obviously didn't want the whole table to know he was already having trouble in school.

"Uh, yeah, there's an assignment due at the end of the week, I have no idea what to do," Danny admitted.

"Well Steve is really good at Physics, he even helped me with problems in my final year," Chin replied.

Steve nodded and smiled.

"Well Steven you could help Danny with his assignment couldn't you?" Doris asked.

Steve looked down at his plate and played with his food, before looking up to everyone and smiling.

"Sure, that would be okay. I have to do the same assignment anyway," Steve said.

He tried to sound as casual as possible, but he was actually excited to be able to spend time with Danny.

Danny smiled sweetly at Steve, "Thanks."

Steve couldn't help but smile back at Danny; Danny almost looked as excited as him. They kept staring at each other, as everyone continued talking.

After dinner, Marie helped Doris clean up while everyone else went and played on the beach. Steve made sure Danny didn't feel left out the group, even though Chin and Kono were very friendly towards him. Steve, Danny and Chin threw a football around, while Kono and Mary-Ann ran around, distracting them.  
Steve and Chin had strong arms from playing football at high school, so they threw the ball quite hard at each other. Danny also had a very strong throw, and made sure he threw back hard as well.

"You play football Danny?" Chin asked while they were playing.

"No, but I played baseball back home."

Steve imagined Danny in his baseball uniform, with the tight white pants and fitted jersey. He imagined him holding the bat at the tee with his back arched out, then hitting the ball with great force and running onto first base.

"Steve! Are you going to throw the ball?" Chin said and pointed at Steve.

Steve looked down, he did have the ball in his hand, his imagination had totally distracted him.

"Oh sorry," Steve said and threw the ball to Danny.

"So are you going to join the baseball team at school?" Steve said, trying to forget his daydream.

"No I don't think so, I got sick of it. I wouldn't mind learning how to surf while I'm here though."

"Oh Steve, Kono and I go surfing all the time. You should come with us sometime, we can teach you," Chin said.

Danny looked at Steve and smiled, "Yeah that would be cool."

"Yeah it would," Steve said, maybe a little too enthusiastically.

Over towards Danny, Steve noticed Kono and Mary-Ann whispering and giggling, all while looking at Steve.  
All of a sudden, Steve wasn't having a good time anymore; he lost his smile and stared directly at the girls to see what they were going to do. He kept throwing the ball around, but made sure he took notice of what they were doing. They approached Danny, Steve breathed heavily, surely Kono wouldn't break her promise.

"So Danny, do you have a girlfriend?" Kono asked cheekily.

"No I don't."

"How about a boyfriend?" Kono asked again.

"No." Danny said without a pause.

Steve couldn't believe they were asking him this, but he was kind of glad they were, he wanted to know. Steve would look weird if he asked him that, but two little girls could get away with it. At least he didn't freak out too much when they asked if he had a boyfriend.

"So you're not seeing anyone at all?" Mary-Ann asked.

"No," Danny smiled at them.

"Interesting." Mary-Ann said and giggled.

Kono looked at Steve and poked her tongue out, and then ran off with Mary-Ann.

"What was that all about?" Chin asked.

"I don't know," Danny said and smiled at Steve.

Chin laughed at the girls and started to throw the ball again.

The sun had just about set and a cool breeze was coming through. Danny and his Mom were still there, Chin and Kono had left and Mary-Ann had gone to bed.

"We had a lovely time, thank you Doris," said Marie as they walked towards the door.

"Our pleasure, I'm sorry you didn't get to meet my husband, he has been having to work late the past couple of weeks" Doris said.

"Next time then."

The two of them kept chatting, while Steve walked Danny to the front door.

"Are you going for a run tomorrow morning?" Danny randomly asked. Danny had been pretty quiet all night, only talking when people asked him questions.

Steve smiled, "Yeah I go every morning, wanna come with me, again?"

They both grinned at each other.

"I go at 5, is that too early for you?" Steve asked, still with a grin on his face. He felt like he was flirting.

"See you then," Danny said and walked to the front door towards Doris and his Mom. He turned back and smiled at Steve like he had done on the beach that morning.

After they left Steve helped his Mom finish cleaning up.  
"Danny seems like a nice boy." Doris said. She opened the dishwasher and put the cups in that Steve was passing to her.

"Yeah, he's alright," Steve said coolly.

"You be careful with him though." Doris bent down to the dishwasher.

Steve walked over to his Mom, "What?"

"Oh, it's just Marie was saying that he got into a lot of trouble back in New Jersey, lots of fights. I just don't want you to get too close to him, okay?"

"Uh, okay Mom," Steve said.

He could have snapped at her, he hated when she told him what to do. He can make friends with anyone he wants, and as for Danny, he really wanted to be friends with him. He didn't care about his past back in Jersey, he just wanted to get to know him more.

"I'm off to bed now," Steve said, sourly, he didn't want to talk to her anymore.

"Oh, okay sweetie, have a good sleep."

He knew he wouldn't, his Dad wasn't home yet, and he promised he would be here for dinner. They were going to fight late into the night. At least Steve got to see Danny in the morning.

Steve wasn't sure if Danny would show up for their run, but he did, and was patiently waiting out the front of Steve's house. He looked really tired, but sparked up as soon as he saw Steve. Steve was wearing a fitted white singlet, black bike shorts and his old sneakers.

"Morning," Steve said with a smile.

"Morning," Danny smiled.

Danny wore a tight, worn grey t-shirt with jean cut off shorts and some black converses.  
Steve looked at what Danny up and down.

"I didn't really bring any running gear with me, okay?" Danny said.

Steve grinned, "Okay. Ready to go?"

They jogged off together, down to Steve's favorite beach spot again. Steve kicked off his shoes so he just had bare feet, and was ready to start running across the beach.

"How can you run bare foot?" Danny asked, puzzled .

Steve smiled, "It's easy and it's nice."

"It's nice? What's nice about running on grainy, wet sand?" Danny asked and used his hands again.

"Try it and then you'll know." Steve said and grinned at Danny.

Danny looked at Steve and shook his head, before kicking his shoes and socks off too.

Danny ran off from Steve and shouted "Come on then!"

Steve snickered and sprinted towards Danny. They raced each other up and down the beach, pushing each other out of the way when needed. Steve could tell that Danny was having trouble running on the sand, but never said anything about it.

"Hey, don't fall on me again." Danny said as they ran together.

"I fell on you? You fell on me," Steve said and laughed.

"You weren't watching where you were going."

"Either were you."

"Are you trying to make me push you over?" Steve said and smiled.

Danny laughed and run out in front.

The two of them sprinted back to their houses after a long and hard run. Danny looked beat, but he still had a smile on his face every time he looked at Steve.

"Wanna a lift to school?" Steve asked casually.

Danny smiled, "Yeah that would be cool"

Steve beamed, "Alright, see you soon."

Steve headed back into his house, as Danny did the same.

Even though Steve had only known Danny for a day he enjoyed spending time with him. Everything else in his life seemed to disappear when he was with him, maybe Steve's crush on him was fuelling that, but either way, he felt happy and content.

Steve drove Danny to school in his truck, the ride was mostly silent, but he enjoyed the company. Once they got to school they parted ways, as they had different classes. They were able to see each other again before lunch, for Physics.  
Steve made sure Danny sat near him in the class, as he knew he was struggling. Danny seemed grateful for sitting next to Steve, as the teacher prompted his questions towards Steve rather than him. Steve found himself watching Danny as they silently did their work. He noticed the way Danny held himself, how he sat, the arch of his back, the crook of his neck, his determination to try and understand the problems before him.  
The bell rang for lunch, and Mr Mills dismissed them all. Danny looked quite flustered as he packed up his books. Steve smiled as he approached him.

"How's it all going?"

"It's crazy, still have no idea what I'm doing" Danny said as he threw his books in his backpack.

"I can still help you if you want, how about tonight?" Steve still wanted to come across aloof and casual, but he really wanted to spend all the time he could with Danny.

"Thanks, that would be great" Danny said. He looked directly at his books in his bag to check he had everything, maybe because he seemed too eager for Steve's invitation for Physics help.

Steve watched Danny intently, before speaking again. "Wanna come meet my friend Catherine?"

"Sure" Danny said and propped his backpack on his back.

Steve clenched his backpack strap and led the way out of the classroom.

Steve took Danny down near the football field to where Catherine ate her lunch with some of her friends. Danny stood closely behind Steve, he looked nervous at meeting one of Steve's friends, as he didn't really know anyone at school yet.  
Catherine smiled as soon as she saw Steve, she excused herself from her friends and went up to him.

"Hey you, how are you?"

"Very good, you?" Steve had an obvious grin on his face.

Catherine looked behind him and saw Danny, she subtly darted her eyes over to Danny for Steve to see, to check if Danny was the intense crush Steve had been telling her about.  
Steve gave a little nod, before turning around to Danny and formally introducing him.

"Catherine, this is Danny, Danny, this is Catherine."

"Nice to meet you Danny."

"You too."

Steve could tell Danny was really checking out Catherine, not in a romantic way, just to see what sort of friends he had.

"You guys wanna go for walk?" Catherine said and picked up her bag.

"Sure" Steve said and led the way.

With his hands in his pockets, Danny shuffled next to Steve and Catherine as they walked and caught up again. Catherine directed them towards a shaded spot near the tree, where they could sit and chat more.

"So Danny, where are you from?" Catherine asked. She actually didn't know anything about Danny, just all the feelings and thoughts Steve had towards him.

"New Jersey, my Mom and I moved over here" Danny replied.

"Nice, are you enjoying Hawaii?"

"Not really, I don't like the beach"

Catherine looked shocked; she had grown up in Hawaii and had never met anyone who didn't like the beach. Steve smiled at Catherine's reaction, he knew that Danny wasn't too keen on the beach from their run that morning. He could sort of understand Danny's view, coming from a congested city with no beaches like Hawaii had, it had to be different for him.

"You don't like the _beach_?" Catherine said.

"I don't like the sand, or the water"

Catherine laughed and hit Steve on the arm. Danny smiled and intently watched Catherine's body language with Steve.

"So are you guys a couple or something?" Danny asked casually.

Catherine widened her eyes and laughed at Steve's face. Steve could see that Danny looked put out from Catherine's reaction.

"Ew, no way," Catherine blurted out.

"Thanks very much" Steve replied sarcastically. He could feel himself going red in the face, why did Danny ask that?

"Oh okay, you two are just very chummy together."

"Oh, we've known each other forever, she's like a sister to me." Steve replied honestly.

Danny almost looked relieved as he smiled. Steve smiled back at Danny, as Catherine sat there and noticed their body language towards each other.

The bell rang for the end of lunch. Danny picked up his backpack and swung it around his shoulder.

"Well it was nice meeting you Catherine, I have gym, I better go." Danny said and stood up.

"Yeah you too Danny," Catherine said sincerely.

"I'll see you tonight, seven o'clock yeah?" Steve said, almost stuttering.

"Yeah, see you then" Danny replied and headed off.

Catherine watched Steve as Danny strutted away. She smiled and hit Steve hard on the shoulder.

"What's on tonight?" Catherine said with a cheeky tone.

Steve grinned and hit Catherine even harder on her shoulder.

"I'm helping him with his Physics, that's all."

"You're really into him aren't you?"

"He's alright." Steve kept it casual.

"Yeah right! I think he's into you too."

Steve found it hard to admit his feelings towards Danny, let alone Danny's feelings towards him. Danny had been friendly, and that moment on the beach was hot, but he couldn't be sure that Danny liked him in that way.

"What about when he asked if we were together? A guy wouldn't just ask that for conversation" Catherine tried to make her point stronger.

"Nice answer you had there by the way" Steve laughed.

"Still I think he likes you"

"Come on, let's go to class" Steve said and wrapped his arm around Catherine and pushed her into motion.

**Sorry for the long delay! Hope you like it, would love to hear your reviews :)  
I'm already half way through writing the next chapter, so I will be updating soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Seven o'clock couldn't have come any slower, the hours in class and after school dragged on for eternity. Steve rushed his way through his dinner with his family, so he could prepare his notes for Danny. He had lied at dinner the night before; he had actually finished his assignment. He had to wait for Chin and Kono after school last week, so he killed the time by doing it. He tucked his finished assignment into his textbook, so Danny wouldn't be able to see it.

Steve found himself tidying his room; he straightened the bed spread and stacked his books. He even gussied himself up in the mirror; he brushed down his t-shirt and fixed his hair. He stared at himself and placed his forehead onto the mirror.  
The doorbell rang, and Steve ran straight out of his bedroom to answer the door.

Steve took a deep breath before opening the door. Danny stood at the door holding his study books. He looked as nervous as Steve, but had a giant grin on his face to hide it.

"Hi," Danny said.

"Hi," Steve smiled and stared at him.

Danny looked good, he looked like he had just had a shower as his hair was still wet. He smelt great too, a strong, musky aftershave.

"Are you going to let me in?" Danny asked.

"Oh right, yes," Steve moved his arm to invite Danny in.

"You always this nervous?" Danny asked audaciously.

"No, not usually."

Steve walked in front and directed Danny to his bedroom.

"We can study in here if you like," Steve said and pushed his bedroom door open.

Danny smiled.

"Or we can go to the dining room if you want" Steve said, quickly. He didn't want Danny to think anything out of the ordinary.

"No, in here is fine."

Steve made sure he breathed again and headed in. His mouth was getting dry, his throat felt like it was closing over.

"Would you like something to drink?" Steve asked.

"Uh, water would be good." Danny replied and sat down on Steve's bed, with his books in his lap.

"Okay, be right back."

Steve rushed out to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and stuck his head straight in. The coldness helped him clear his thoughts.

'I'm such a wreck, I need to calm down, he's just a person, you're just studying, chill out', he thought to himself.  
He took a deep breath and then reached for the water jug.

He came back into his room, and gave Danny a glass of water. Danny was wandering around Steve's room, looking at Steve's posters. He had lots of surfing ones that Kono had given him, plus a few Vietnam War shots his Dad had given him.

"Nice room," Danny said politely.

"Thanks."

"So you wanna do it at the desk or on the bed?" Steve said. He closed his eyes once he realized what he had just implied.

"The studying. The assignment" Steve stuttered.

Danny laughed, "Bed?"

Steve laughed too, "Bed it is."

He grabbed his books from the desk and sat himself up at the end of the bed. Danny sat at the top of the bed directly opposite Steve.

"Have you looked at the assignment yet?" Steve asked.

"I had a quick look but I didn't understand anything. I didn't really go to Physics class back in Jersey, so I don't know a lot"

"It looks alright, so we should be okay," Steve smiled.

Danny smiled at Steve, he looked relieved that Steve was there to help him.

"Okay, so I think we need to start with Newton's laws of motion," Steve said and pointed to the first part of the assignment.

"There's three laws isn't there?" Danny said

Steve looked up from the page and smiled at Danny, "Yeah, that's right. See it's not so bad"

Danny laughed, "I got one thing right and you think I'm a physics genius?"

Steve laughed back, "No, you're probably just smarter than you think"

Steve rolled his eyes at himself; he didn't want come off as wise and inspirational.

Danny smiled and then looked back down at the sheet, "So right, there are three laws."

"Yeah right, so if we can understand those three laws, we can do the assignment easily," Steve said and pointed to the first question.

"Okay, so the first law is," Danny paused to locate it on the sheet; he pointed his finger and accidentally touched Steve's hand.

Steve closed his eyes at the touch of Danny, his hands felt rough and dry. He opened his eyes to see Danny looking at him. Steve smiled to make things less awkward, before pulling his hands away and running them through his hair. This was going to be a long study session.

Steve was surprised that he and Danny were actually focused enough to finish the entire assignment. It was ten o'clock when they finished, and they hardly had a break in between. Danny wasn't as bad as he made out to be, once Steve set him up with a question, he got it really easy. Perhaps Danny just wanted to spend time with Steve as well.

"We have to be quiet, Mom and Mary-Ann will be asleep," Steve said as he opened his bedroom door.

Doris never usually let Steve have friends over this late, and he wasn't even sure she knew Danny was there tonight.

They quietly walked to the front door. Danny moved closer to Steve to minimize the noise. As they approached the door their faces inches apart from each other. Steve could feel Danny's warm breath on his face.

"Thanks" Danny whispered close to Steve's ear.

"No problem." Steve whispered back into Danny's ear.

They both remained in that position together, but neither saying a word. Steve could feel the warmth of Danny, and the sound of Danny's breath so close to Steve's ear made his heart flutter.

Danny slowly pulled away, "See you tomorrow morning?"

Steve nodded, he couldn't find any words.

Steve opened the door and let Danny walk out. He watched him walk away to his house. Steve slowly shut the front door behind him so no one would hear. He rested his back on the back of the door and sighed. He rubbed his hands over his eyes and smiled to himself.

Steve woke up at 1am to the noise of his parents yelling. He had only just fallen asleep, the moment with Danny at the front door wouldn't leave his mind.

His parent's argument from the night before was still going on at a high degree. Steve didn't really know what was going on, he tried to make sure that he never really listened to the content of their fighting, but he always heard the noise. He could hear them upstairs in their bedrooms fighting, their feet pacing back and forth. With Mary-Ann's bedroom on the far side, hopefully she wouldn't hear it tonight.

Steve tried to get back to sleep but it was too hard. He sighed and quietly headed out of his bedroom. He didn't know why he was trying to be quiet, they wouldn't hear him. He went out the back door and down to the water. The crashing sounds of the waves would drown the sound out. He stared at the water for a while, before he heard a ruffling noise to his left.  
He looked over and noticed Danny standing on the beach too.

He smiled and headed over to him.

"Can't sleep?" Steve asked, softly.

Danny turned quickly, but smiled once he realized it was Steve. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Yeah, the waves are too loud for me, I need the loud city to put me to sleep," Danny admitted.

Steve chuckled, "You know most people find the opposite."

Danny laughed and changed the subject, "You can't sleep either?"

Steve sighed and looked back over to his house; his parent's bedroom light was still on. At least he couldn't hear them anymore.

"Yeah, my parents are fighting again. I don't know what's happening, but I think their marriage is falling apart."

Steve smiled to lighten the mood, he tried to not let it get to him too much.

"Oh sorry man, my parents use to fight all the time. Mostly about me though," Danny said and looked down at the sand.

Steve had noticed how Danny went quiet every time he mentioned his past. Steve felt relaxed with Danny on the beach, he didn't feel nervous or weird, he felt like he could open up to him.

"What happened back in Jersey?"

Danny sighed and looking straight at the horizon, "I was a troublemaker basically; I skipped school and got into a lot of fights. I got expelled from school and the fights got worse, my Mom was taking to me to the hospital with black eyes and cracked ribs too often. I was just sick of everything you know? I didn't care about anything anymore. So when my Mom got the call about her sister, she fought with my Dad about taking me with her. I didn't care what happened. But now, being here, I'm starting to care a little more"

Danny looked up to Steve and smiled.

Steve grinned, his mouth hurt from how wide he was smiling. He felt like his stomach was doing flips inside him.

Steve cleared his throat and tried to wipe the big grin on his face, "Yeah Hawaii is nice if you give it a chance"

Steve screwed up his face, he was accidentally flirting again.

Danny laughed and smiled sincerely at Steve, "I better try and go to sleep, thanks for the chat, Steven"

Danny slowly started to walk back up to his house.

"Steven?" Steve said, puzzled to why Danny had chosen to say that.

Danny turned back around; "I don't know, I guess I like calling you that."

They both laughed as Danny turned back around and walked off.

Steve strolled back to his side of the beach. He paced back and forth, letting everything run through his mind. Seeing Danny open up more and show a different side of himself really got to him. And 'But now, being here, I'm starting to care a little more', was that directed at Steve? Did Danny like him in that way too?

Steve smiled and pulled at his hair. He had only known Danny for two days and he was driving him crazy. Steve thought it was more than just a high school crush, it was something else. Steve stopped pacing; he stood still and looked at the ocean. He had never felt this way about anyone before, it felt unreal, but so intense at the same time.

"I like Danny. I really like him," Steve mumbled to himself.

Actually admitting it to himself felt like a big step, he had felt so confused and awkward these past couple days. He ran into the water, wetting his feet and calves. The water was really cold, but Steve didn't care. He tried to savor the moment, but couldn't help but thinking what he would do next. How could he tell Danny that he liked him in that way? Would it ruin the beginnings of their friendship? He sighed and felt the wet sand on his feet.

Steve turned around to the house and noticed that his parent's bedroom light was off. He could hear a car engine start up; it was a rough noise, the distinct sound of his Dad's car. He heard the car drive off into the night. He took a deep breath, and was immediately brought back to reality. He stared at the ocean one last time, before heading back into the house to check if Mary-Ann was alright.

The next day, Steve invited Catherine out for lunch at a nearby diner from school. Danny had to speak with a teacher, so he said he would join them later on. Steve was relieved for that; he needed to tell Catherine everything about last night. He didn't know what to do next, but he soon realized that Catherine would help.

"Catherine, I really like him," Steve said.

"I know," Catherine said and sipped a chocolate milkshake. Steve had hardly touched his lunch, he was beginning to lose his appetite, which was uncanny for him.

"No I mean really like him, it doesn't feel like a crush anymore. Last night on the beach, it was different," Steve admitted.

He looked Catherine straight in the eye, with a serious look on his face.

Catherine set her milkshake and moved it to the side. She sat up straight and leaned in closer to Steve. She smiled, she could see a glint in Steve's eyes.

"So tell him that you like him," Catherine said.

Steve bit his bottom lip, "How the hell do I do that?"

"Well I think he likes you too, so once you do it, I don't think it will be as bad as you're thinking."

"What if he doesn't like me in that way? What if I stuff up our friendship?" Steve replied.

"You have to take that chance, if you don't tell him soon, you will regret it, it will eat you up inside."

Steve lent back on his seat, he looked out the diner window to collect his thoughts.

Outside, he saw Danny coming into the diner.

"Stop talking," Steve said sharply.

"What?" Catherine said, not noticing Danny approaching them.

"Hey guys," Danny said and perched himself next to Catherine, directly opposite Steve.

Catherine subtly nodded at Steve, before passing Danny a milkshake she got for him, "Banana milkshake for you."

"Thanks. So what have you guys been talking about?" Danny asked as he gulped his shake down.

Steve looked flustered as he tried to come up with an answer, "Uh, nothing really".

"Oh okay," Danny said after a short pause.

Catherine smiled sweetly at Danny and sipped her milkshake, as Steve shifted around in his seat.

"So are we still going surfing with Chin and Kono after school?" Danny asked, to try and change the subject.

"Yeah, for sure, we can head over there together," Steve replied.

Catherine widened her eyes at Steve and slightly shifted her head towards Danny. She was trying to let Steve know that the surfing session was an opportunity to tell Danny.

Steve rolled his eyes at Catherine before turning back to Danny and smiled.

"We better head back to school, the bell will go soon," Catherine said and sighed.

The three of them got up, and Danny lead the way out of the diner.

Catherine squeezed Steve's shoulder as they followed behind. Steve turned around to her, to see her eagerly nodding. Steve laughed under his breath and shook his head quickly. He knew what he had to do now, but he just had to find the right time, and a time when he felt ready.

**Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! :) This chapter is kinds a setup for the next chapter, so there will be lots of exciting things to come!**


	5. Chapter 5

Steve and Danny headed over to the beach together after school. Steve felt extra nervous around Danny since last night at the beach, but still tried to remain friendly and happy.  
They sat on the sand together while they waited for Chin and Kono to arrive. Danny had his knees bent with his hands gripped around them, while Steve stretched his legs out and put his hands behind him for support.  
Steve felt like he could be himself when he was with Danny. He could be himself with other friends or his family; but it was different with Danny, he felt comfortable and at ease. Well that wasn't when he wasn't as nervous as hell anytime he thought about his feelings towards Danny.

"What's up babe?" Danny said, after a long silence.

Steve loved when Danny called him babe. He did to everyone casually, but Steve found it incredibly cute.

"What? No, nothing," Steve replied quickly.

"You have a sour look on your face."

"I have a sour look on my face?" Steve protested.

"Yeah you have all day, I just thought something might be up," Danny said.

Steve smiled at Danny, he loved how observant and caring he was. He was also cocky and a smartass, but Steve wasn't complaining.

"No it's nothing really," Steve replied. Well it was something; Steve wanted to scream to the top of his lungs, to let out his excitement and frustration.

"Well don't say I didn't care about you," Danny said with a cheeky grin.

Steve grinned at Danny, maybe now was the right time to tell him.

"Hey guys!" Kono said, running down to join them on the sand.

Chin followed behind, carrying everyone's boards. He smirked at Kono and shook his head. Steve sighed, his moment had passed. He jumped up from the sand and greeted Kono with the same enthusiasm.

"Ready Danny?" Kono said with her hands on her hips.

Danny jumped up and put his hands on his hips too, "Of course I am!"

Danny took off his school shirt and slipped out of his shorts, to reveal some dark green board shorts. Steve stared at Danny for a while; his chest was very built and tight. There was some blonde chest hair that ran all the way down to the top of his shorts. Steve kept having quick looks at Danny's body, darting his eyes back and forth, so no one would notice.

Steve stripped off the same as Danny, showing some black board shorts. He rubbed the top of chest to warm himself up. He was just as strong as Danny, but being taller than him, he came across more lean.

"Danny, have you ever surfed before?" Chin asked.

Danny turned to Chin. He had been staring at Steve and found himself distracted.

"Uh, no, I've only been to the beach few times," Danny replied.

"Yeah, he doesn't really like the beach," Steve pitched in with a grin.

"Right, but doesn't mean I don't want to learn how to surf," Danny replied and poked his tongue out at Steve.

"Okay then, are you left handed or right handed?" Chin asked.

"Come stand here, with your legs out" Steve said and pointed over towards the boards.

Danny did as he was told, and put his legs out.

"Now, bend your knees, and stick your bum out," Steve said and cleared his throat.

"And then you need to make sure your chest is facing this way," Chin said and showed Danny the right movement.

Steve got close to Danny to make sure he could see if he was doing it right.

"Like this?" Danny said with his hands out in the air.

"No, more like this," Steve said and stood behind Danny in a similar position.

Steve gripped onto Danny's bare hips to move him into the correct position. He smiled as he touched Danny, but tried to conceal himself. Danny cleared his throat, and became very flustered.

"Okay, okay then" Danny stuttered.

Chin laughed, "Okay that looks good, but now you need to…"

"Um, Hello? I'm a better surfer than the both of you. You two are making it too hard. Go off to the water, we'll join you later" Kono said with her hands on her hips.

"Oh I'm sorry, come on Steve," Chin said with a sarcastic tone. They picked up their boards in a huff and stomped down to the water.

Kono laughed and shook her head, "Finally, now I can teach you properly."

Danny moved back into a comfortable position and watched the guys down at the water.

"But first, we need to get something into the open," Kono said.

"Get what into the open?" Danny asked, puzzled.

"You liking Steve," Kono said, with a proud expression on her face.

"What? No I don't," Danny said, his face going red.

"Yes you do. I can tell by the way you look at him. And when he took off his shirt, I mean come on."

Danny sighed and ran his hands over his face, "Is it that obvious?"

"No, I'm just really good with things like this," Kono said, with a beaming smile.

"Well don't tell him okay, I don't want to wreck anything. Okay?"

Kono started giggling.

"Kono?" Danny said sternly.

"Okay, I won't."

"Teach me how to surf," Danny said.

Danny was a quick learner, by the end of the end of the afternoon he was able to stand on his board in the water, without falling off. Steve and Chin kept casually laughing at Danny's failed attempt, much to the demise of Kono. Chin drove all of them to Steve's house for a much deserved dinner.

"Do you wanna come over for dinner Danny?" Steve asked as he stepped out of the car.

"Chin and Kono are coming," Steve added, in case he came across too forward.

Danny smiled, "I wish I could, but I'm going to see my Aunt with my Mom."

"Oh how is she? Chin asked.

"She's doing really well actually, I think she's really glad that my Mom is here," Danny said.

"That's great. Well say Hi to her for us," Chin said.

"Bye Danny," Kono said and wriggled her nose.

"Bye Kono," Danny said, with a straight face. He wasn't playing that game with her.

"Lets go inside," Chin said and patted Kono on the back.

Steve stayed at the front gate and talked to Danny.

"You wanna hang out tomorrow? We don't have to go for a run, because it's Saturday. I usually would but I'll let you sleep in," Steve said.

Danny laughed, "I need a sleep in? I bet you exhausted just trying to keep up with me"

Steve smiled, he loved how Danny always stood his ground, he always said what he wanted.

"But yes, lets hang out tomorrow, go to the beach or something."

"But you hate the beach."

"Yeah but you like it, so I like it," Danny replied with a grin.

"Bye," Steve replied and started to walk up to the front door.

"Bye Steven," Danny replied.

Steve headed inside and shut the front door. He placed his head on the wall and sighed. He couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

"I have something to tell you. But I'm not supposed to tell you," Kono said, watching Steve in his bliss.

"What? What is it?" Steve said, as he composed himself and walked further into the house.

"I might tell you later if you're lucky," Kono said with a giggle.

"Coz?" Chin said from outside.

Before Steve could get anything else out of Kono, she ran off to see Chin.

Everyone sat down for dinner, John included. He and Doris weren't talking so it quickly became awkward. Chin made sure he chatted to John about work to distract everyone from the situation. Kono and Mary-Ann giggled, while Steve daydreamed about what Kono was going to tell him. He thought maybe he was looking into it too much; it was probably something boring and no interest to him.

After dinner, Mary-Ann and Doris cleaned up, while Chin and John had a couple of beers, and talked more about a case at work. That left Steve to question Kono.  
Kono was running around outside on the grass, doing cartwheels and handstands. Steve sat patiently on a bench, watching Kono. She knew she was playing him, she was enjoying it too much.

"You wanna know my secret?" Kono asked in the midst of a handstand.

"Sure," Steve said casually. He straightened himself up and leaned forward towards Kono.

"That's nice," Kono said cheekily.

"Kono!" Steve proclaimed.

Steve yelled it loud enough that John and Chin turned to Steve to see what was wrong.

Steve smiled, "It's nothing, don't worry."

They stared at Steve and then turned back to their conversation.

Kono was laughing so hard, she gripped her stomach as the laughter hurt so much.

"That was gold," Kono said.

"You wanna tell me now?" Steve said, growing even more impatient.

Kono let out a big breath after her laughing fit, and approached Steve.

"He likes you."

"Who likes me?" Steve said with a confused look on his face.

"A lot. Like you like him."

"Who?"

Kono rolled her eyes at Steve's foolishness.

"Danny, duh!"

Steve lent back on the bench and smiled. Actually he grinned, his mouth so wide, his jaw hurt. He rubbed his hands over his cheeks and slowly took in the information.

"Danny, likes me?" Steve asked.

"Yes. He said not to tell anyone, but I had to tell you," Kono replied. She put her hands behind her back and swung them, she looked proud of herself, she was becoming a pretty good matchmaker.

"I'm glad you did," Steve said, half distracted by this new information.

"Coz, I better get you home, its getting late," Chin said, approaching Steve and Kono.

Kono smiled sweetly at Steve, "Don't tell him I told you okay?"

"Don't tell who?" Chin asked.

"Nothing coz, it's our special secret," Kono said and winked at Steve.

Chin smiled, "See you Steve."

"Bye guys," Steve said.

Steve sat at the bench for a while longer, thinking about everything. He was so glad that Danny liked him in that way too; it made his feelings towards him even stronger. He lent back on the bench with his hands around the back of his head, still smiling like a mad man. Though it struck him, what to do now? He had the sudden urge to run over to Danny's house and confess everything to him. But now that he knew that they both liked each other, he needed to figure out a way to let it all out.

"Steve honey?" Doris called from the back door.

Steve shook himself out his daydream and turned to his Mom.

"Mary-Ann and I are going to the movies, would you like to come?" Doris asked with Mary-Ann by her side.

"Uh, no thank you, I might just call it a night," Steve replied.

"Oh okay sweetheart. Your father has to go into work, so you'll be yourself, will you be alright?"

"Yeah Mom, I'll be fine"

"Okay hun, I'll the number of the movie theatre for you just in case," Doris said sincerely.

After Steve heard both cars leave, he jumped up and started pacing around the backyard. He was so full of energy; it was hard to contain himself. He looked at his watch, it was 8.30. The sun was slowly setting, making the sky a lovely pink colour. He turned and looked towards Danny's house, all the lights were still on, he could go over there couldn't he? Just ask Danny if he wanted to go for a walk or something, take it easy. Steve nodded to himself and rushed over to Danny's house.

Steve took Danny down to the beach spot where they usually ran to in the mornings. They walked slow, and just chatted, while Steve was bursting on the inside. But he knew he had to be gentle and calm about the whole thing, for him and for Danny.  
They sat next to each other on the beach, watching the tide drift in and out. The sun had almost set; the sky was now dark purple, with the stars starting to sparkle.

"Let's play truth or dare," Steve said and struck a big grin.

Danny burst out laughing, "What are you like a little girl?"

Steve loved the sarcastic look on Danny's face.

"Come on, just for a laugh."

Danny turned his whole body around to Steve to show his over emphasized enthusiasm.

"Okay then, truth or dare?" Danny said and clapped his hands together.

"Dare," Steve grinned.

"No one ever says dare first, in the entire history of truth or dare, no one has ever said dare first."

"Well I still say dare."

"Okay Steven, I dare you… to jump in the ocean, with all your clothes on," Danny smiled with pride, as he wanted to make Steve.

Steve looked at the ocean and then quickly back at Danny.

"Double dare?"

There was no way he was letting Danny off with this, he had to drag him in too. The thought of seeing Danny soaked was also another  
reason for Steve's motive.

Danny sighed, "Fine."

Steve jumped up and sprinted straight in. Danny slowed paced towards the water with his arms by his side. Steve dived in easily, he didn't care that the water was cold or that his clothes were wet, the nerves of telling Danny his feelings were in full control. Danny stood still in the water with his arms crossed.

"Come on," Steve said with a grin.

"Give me a minute okay?," Danny said and sighed.

"You swam easily in the water this afternoon," Steve said and splashed some water over to Danny.

The water hit Danny on the face and all through his hair.

"What did I just say?" Danny said and touched up his hair.

Steve smiled and paddled over towards Danny. Danny couldn't help but laugh at Steve's eagerness.

"Come on, dare achieved, out," Danny said firmly.

They both ran out and returned back to where they were sitting. Steve combed his fingers through his hair. He noticed Danny pulling out his shirt, the tightness of the fabric from the water had made Danny's chest so visible. Steve couldn't take his eyes off Danny.

"Now it's your turn, truth or dare?" Steve said, fully aware that Danny would say truth.

"Okay, truth."

Without hesitation Steve said, "Who do you like?"

Danny looked over to the ocean before turning back to Steve.

"Uh, no one," Danny stuttered.

"Come on, who do you like?" Steve made sure he never took his eyes off Danny.

"No one, seriously."

"Who do you like?" Steve could see that Danny was tense, he was shifting around, trying to avoid the question.

Danny looked directly at Steve, "How many times are you going to ask me this?"

Steve smiled sweetly, "As many times as it takes for you to say my name."

Danny's eyes widened, before his gaze shot straight back towards the water.

"Shit."

Steve reached out and grabbed Danny's forearm. "Danny, I like you too."

Danny turned back to Steve and removed Steve's hand from his arm.

"Yeah as a friend."

"No." Steve put his hand back on Danny's arm.

"No? What are you pulling my strings?"

"No."

"You're telling me that you like me too?" Danny looked down at Steve's hand.

"Yes," Steve smiled.

"Shit," Danny brushed his hand over his mouth as it all ran through his mind.

"Stop saying that."

"You sure you like me?"

Before he knew it Steve leaned over and placed his lips onto Danny's. The warmth of Danny's lips was so inviting and soon Danny's lips pressed against his in unison. Steve cupped his hand on Danny's neck to increase the pressure. They both pulled away slowly, breathing heavily. They both smiled at each other, their faces inches apart.

"Okay then, you do," Danny said.

"Told you."

All of a sudden, Danny jumped up and started to run down the beach.

"Danny? What the hell are you doing?" Steve said, panicked and jumped up.

Maybe it was too much for Danny, maybe Steve had freaked him out too much. Now he was running away from it.  
Danny turned around while jogging with the biggest grin on his face.

"Come on then, we are going for a run," Danny said and kicked off his shoes.

Steve let out a big sigh and brushed his fingers through his hair. He sprinted as fast as he could to catch up to Danny. They ran side by side, pushing and pulling each other out of the way. Danny grabbed onto Steve's hips and threw him down on to the sand. He laid on top of him, gripping onto Steve's wrists so he couldn't let go. Danny lent in for a kiss, but Steve pushed and was able to make them both roll around on the sand until he was on top of Danny.

"Hi," Steve said with a smile.

Danny was out of breath, "Hi."

Steve lent in and tenderly kissed Danny, pressing his lips deep into Danny's. Steve gripped onto Danny's hair as he made the kiss more passionate and intense. Their tongues connected, moving together in rhythmic harmony. Danny slowly pushed his hands down Steve's back, his fingernails scratching the surface of Steve's back. His hands reached down to Steve's ass, and he grabbed the cheeks, resulting in Steve moaning with pleasure. Steve bit Danny's bottom lip and pulled it ever so slightly, causing Danny to grab onto Steve's ass harder.  
Danny slowly pulled his lips away from Steve's, their foreheads and noses still touching. They both were breathing heavy and laughing under their breath.

"What now?" Steve said.

"I don't know," Danny replied.

They both laughed and continued to kiss.

**So there it is! I could have dragged it on a bit more, but I couldn't wait for them to get together! Let me know what you think!  
I have a few more chapters up my sleeve, so who knows what's going to happen next!  
Thanks again for the lovely reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Steve and Danny lay next to each other on the sand, and watched the stars shine in the sky. Neither of them had wiped the smile off their faces, Steve, especially was so relieved and happy to finally be with Danny. He had only known him for 5 days, but it had felt like a lifetime. He found himself becoming so anxious and nervous, but now, that everything was out in the open; he felt that he could truly let everything go.  
Steve turned onto his side, to face Danny.

"So do we tell everyone, that we are together?" Steve asked, quietly.

Danny turned towards Steve, "I don't know, I guess so."

"You guess so?"

"I not ashamed or anything, I'm just happy, you know?"

Steve smiled and placed the palm of his hands onto Danny's chest.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. We both have never been with a guy before, so it's different."

Danny sat up and had a cheeky grin, "Hey, why don't we try and keep it a secret, and not tell anyone?"

Steve sat up too and looked directly at Danny, "Not tell anyone?"

"Yeah, it would be funny, plus it would give us some time to get use to everything."

Steve smiled, "Except we need to tell Catherine, I don't think I could keep it from her."

"Okay, we tell her, but no one else. Can you do that?"

"It will be really hard though, not to touch you or kiss you," Steve said with a sly grin.

"Well, we'll have to make up for it for the times when we are alone, "Danny said and laughed.

Steve grabbed Danny by the hips and climbed on top of him. He moved his head down to Danny's and teased Danny by brushing his lips against his, but without kissing him.

"You sure you can do it?" Steve whispered.

Danny closed his eyes and sighed, "Are you sure _you_ can do it?"

Steve dived in for a deep and much needed kiss. Steve had kissed a couple of girls, but it never felt as special as kissing Danny. Danny's lips were rough and harsher against his own. Because he really liked Danny, each kiss felt out of this world, his whole body felt it; it ran up and down and drove Steve crazy. Danny placed his sandy hands onto Steve's cheeks and pushed his lips in closer. Steve loved the coarse feel of the sand on his cheeks, as Danny tightened his grip. As their lips collided, their body moved in pulsing sensations, like they were bound together as one. Danny slowly pulled his lips away from Steve's, leaving his hands cupped in Steve's cheeks. They both breathed heavily.

"I can do it," Danny panted.

"So can I," Steve mumbled.

Steve came out of his bedroom the next morning with the biggest grin on his face. He stretched his arms up into the air and headed for the kitchen.

"Morning Mom," Steve said happily.

Doris sat on the end of the dining room table holding a cup of coffee and reading the paper. She looked up from the paper, surprised by Steve's cheery mood.

"You're happy this morning," she said.

Steve laughed under his breath, "Yeah."

Even though he and Danny had made the pact not to tell anyone that they were together, he had no desire to tell his mother. She already didn't like Steve hanging with Danny too much, and the thought of telling anything personal to his mother made Steve shiver.

"What are you up to today?" Doris asked.

"I'm going to hang out with Danny, Catherine, Chin and Kono later on," Steve replied.

"You spend a lot of time with Danny," Doris said sternly.

Steve took a deep breath, "Yeah, I spend a lot of time with Catherine, Chin and Kono too."

"Remember what I said about Danny. I know you're just being friendly, I just don't want you to get hurt."

Steve clenched his hand around his glass of juice, "Okay Mom."

He was going to stay with her and eat breakfast but now he couldn't seem to want in the same room as her. He took his juice and headed for the bathroom.

Steve got ready for the day and headed over to Danny's house. Danny's mother, Marie answered the door, as Danny was still getting ready.

"Hi Steve, Danny's coming," Marie said.

"No worries," Steve replied.

Marie turned around to look to see if Danny was close, before turning back to Steve.

"I just wanted to say thank you for being so friendly with Danny. I really wanted him to make some nice friends over here, and he has been so happy since he met you," Marie said sincerely.

Steve smiled sweetly, "No problem, Danny is a nice, friend, to have."

Danny came running down the hallway, while doing final adjustments to his always perfect hair.

"Hello," Danny said with a smile.

"Hi," Steve replied.

"Well you boys have a nice time," Marie said.

"Oh we will," Steve said and poked his tongue out to Danny, without Marie noticing.

Danny went red, "Bye Mom."

Danny pushed Steve towards the front gate, to make sure he was far away as possible from his mother.

"Bit cheeky this morning are you?" Danny asked.

Steve grinned, "I might be."

Danny hit Steve hard on the shoulder, "So where are we going?"

Steve walked around to his truck that was parked out the front of his house.

"We are meeting Chin, Kono and Catherine for lunch."

They both jumped into the car and buckled up.

"And when is the next time we'll be alone?" Danny said with a smile.

"We're alone now," Steve said and looked around the street.

"This totally doesn't count."

Steve gripped his hand onto Danny's thigh before looking up to him.

"Don't get me started," Danny said and closed his eyes.

"Why?" Steve said and started to rub Danny's thigh.

"Why? Because we are going to lunch with people, and I'm not going to be able to not think about you, so doing this makes it's even harder" Danny said, objecting his hands up in the air.

Steve took his hand off and stared at Danny, grinning.

"Ready to go?"

Danny took a deep breath, "Yes."

Steve and Danny stood at the front of the door of the beach diner they were going to have lunch in.  
Danny opened the door and Steve followed behind. Steve subtly hit Danny on the ass as he walked in.

Danny immediately turned around, "Yeah that isn't good. I mean it is good, and that would be nice in the future. But it's not good for now."  
Steve laughed and ignored Danny.

Chin, Kono and Catherine all sat together in a booth on the other side of the diner. Catherine loved spending time with Chin and Kono, she didn't get to spend lots of time with them, because her mother made her study after school every day. But on weekends she made up for it.

"Hey guys," Catherine said.

"Hey," Steve replied.

Steve already noticed that Danny was more tense than usual, even though it was his idea to keep things secret for a while. Steve smiled to himself before sliding in next to Catherine. Beside Catherine was Kono, and Chin was opposite them in the booth, where Danny sat down.

"You guys know what you want?" Kono asked.

Danny looked at Kono with an intense stare, before Steve kicked his shin.

"Uh, no, I better look at a menu," Danny stuttered.

"We know what we want, so you better hurry," Kono said abruptly.

Chin laughed, "As you can see Kono is a little hungry."

"Let me choose something for you Danny, and me and Catherine can go up and order for everyone" Steve said.

Both Steve and Catherine slid out of the booth and headed over to the ordering counter together.  
After they were both a good distance away from the others, Steve grabbed Catherine's arm and pulled her close.

"Danny and I, are together" Steve said softly

Catherine tightly hugged Steve, so tight, that it made Steve gripe.

"Finally!"

"Cat, it's been 5 days."

"I know, but it feels like forever. And I mean that in the nicest way"

"Don't tell anyone else yet though, we are keeping it secret for a while, to get use to things. I just had to tell you, plus you'd probably figure it out."

"Well you better look less happy, you haven't wiped that smile off your face since you walked in here"

Steve smiled even more happily, if that was even possible, to annoy her.

"Ready to order?" asked the waitress at the counter.

"So did you guys get up to anything last night?" Chin asked casually.

"What?" Danny said darting around the question.

Steve smiled, remaining cool the whole time, "Uh, we just hung out."

"Yeah, that," Danny added.

Kono squinted her eyes at both Steve and Danny, assessing the situation.

She shook her head and changed the subject, "I'm having a birthday party tomorrow at my house and I want all you guys to come."

"That sounds great Kono, I'd love to come," Catherine said sincerely.

"Yeah, absolutely," Steve said.

Danny just nodded, not telling anyone about him and Steve was getting the better of him.

"Cool, and Steve, invite Mary-Ann too okay?" Kono asked.

"Sure," Steve said.

They all ate their lunch with lots of conversation and laughs. Both Steve and Danny relaxed more as the time went on, forgetting about everything, and just enjoying themselves with their friends.

They all left the diner together, and stayed around the parking lot for a while. Chin, Catherine and Danny headed over to the cars together, leaving Kono alone with Steve.

"So have you told him yet?" Kono said abruptly.

Steve darted his eyes over to Danny and smirked a little, before turning back to Kono.

"Uh, not yet, I'm still waiting for the right moment," Steve answered, trying not to laugh or look too happy.

"Oh, okay, I thought you would have already. Maybe at my party you can," Kono said.

She crossed her arms and looked closely at Steve, she had her suspicions, Steve and Danny did seem quite happy at lunch, but she thought maybe she was thinking into it too much.

"Yeah, maybe," Steve said casually.

"Come on cuz," Chin shouted over near the car.

"See you guys tomorrow," Danny said.

Chin, Kono and Catherine sat in Chin's car, ready to go home.

"Bye guys, have a nice afternoon," Catherine said cheekily. She poked her tongue out at Steve.

Steve rolled his eyes at her, "You too!"

Chin beeped the car horn, and they pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

Danny and Steve jumped into Steve's car.

"How you doing?" Steve said as he started up the car.

Danny breathed a sigh of relief, "It was harder than I thought, but I think I handled it okay."

"Handled it okay? I could feel your leg shaking the whole time."

"What about you? You were babbling like a little girl," Danny said back.

Steve laughed, and pulled out of the car spot and headed onto the road.

"I was thinking, that we need to have a proper first date, to start properly," Danny said out of the blue on the ride home.

"What about last night on the beach?" Steve replied.

"Yeah the groping on the beach. I think we need to start slow, for now at least."

"What? I thought you liked the groping?" Steve said audaciously.

"Oh, I loved the groping, a lot, and I want that to happen again."

Steve pulled up in front of his house and parked the car.

"So, be ready at 6, and I'll handle the rest," Danny said.

"You'll handle the rest?" Steve said with a smirk.

Danny looked serious at Steve, "Yes, I will, don't underestimate me."

Steve grinned at Danny and went in for a quick peck. As they pulled away, Danny darted his eyes around, worried that someone will see them. They both got out of the car and headed towards their own houses.

"See you at 6. What should I wear?" Steve said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Danny said and laughed.

**SO SORRY for the delay in the update! I've been crazy busy at uni, and I was having a bit of writer's block with this story. But I've figured it all out now. I've got a few days off, so I will keep writing!  
Hope you like it, and thanks again for all the beautiful reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

Steve stared at himself in the mirror, adjusting his hair and t-shirt. He actually felt a bit nervous; he wasn't sure what Danny had in mind for them tonight. He had laughed it off earlier but it got him thinking as the afternoon went on. The doorbell rang. Steve felt flutters in his stomach, just like a few days ago when Danny came over to do homework. At least Steve could be himself more tonight, and not make a complete fool out himself. He headed out of his room, and saw Mary-Ann had bet him to it, with answering the door.

"Hello," Mary-Ann said with a sweet tone.

"Hi," Danny said.

He looked good, he had a t-shirt on too, but he looked really formal and confident. He gripped onto a backpack that was around his shoulder. What is he up to? Steve thought. Steve approached both of them and smiled at Danny.

"Do I need to bring anything?" Steve asked.

"I said I had it covered," Danny said with a smirk.

"What are you guys up tonight?" Mary-Ann asked with her hands on her hips.

"I don't know," Steve said.

"You'll see," Danny replied.

Steve stepped out the door, ready to head out.

"Oh, I thought that was you Danny, how are you?" Doris said, peeping out from the kitchen.

Steve rubbed his cheek hard and took a deep breath, he was still annoyed with his mother from this morning.

"I'm good thanks," Danny said politely.

"That's good; I was going to ask you if you'd like to sleep over here tomorrow night? Your Mom told me that she is spending the night with her sister, and didn't want you home alone," Doris said.

Steve widened his eyes, he couldn't believe how nice his Mom was acting, let alone think about the other implications of having a sleep over.

"Yeah, she half mentioned that to me. That would be good, I'd like that," Danny said with a straight face.

Steve turned to Danny and stared at him, he couldn't believe how relaxed Danny was, Steve thought he would freak.

"Great. Well you boys have a nice time, whatever you're doing," Doris said and headed back into the kitchen.

Steve took a deep breath and stormed out the door, "Let's go."

"Bye guys," Mary- Ann said.

"Bye," Danny said, confused and rushed out to Steve.

"What was that?" Danny said.

"I can't believe her, she was too nice, it was weird. And you, you were so relaxed, I thought you would have jumped out of your skin when she said that," Steve said.

"Your Mom kinda scares me, so I just sort of zone out and agree with her," Danny admitted.

"Oh," Steve said, nearly calmed down by the whole thing.

"Well, now we've got a sleepover to look forward to," Danny said happily, and clapped his hands enthusiastically.

Steve smiled at Danny, "Well first things first, what are we doing tonight? Where are you taking me?"

"Get in the car and I'll show you where to go," Danny said sternly.

Steve broadened his eyes, "Yes sir."

Danny directed Steve to a spot a bit out of the city, to a lookout high on a cliff. Danny's aunt had told his Mom and him about it a couple of days ago. She used to go up there all the time before she was sick and think about things. She said it was always quiet and no one ever went up there, which is what peaked Danny's interest. They both got out of the car and walked around the spot.

"I've never been here before, it's cool," Steve said, taking in the view.

"It can be our secret spot if you like," Danny mumbled under his breath.

Steve turned away from the view to smile at Danny.

"That was too much wasn't it? I thought it might be," Danny stuttered.

Steve approached Danny and put his hands on his shoulders, so they were face to face.

"Not at all," Steve said with a grin.

Danny smiled at Steve and loosened his shoulders.

There was a park bench in the middle of the viewpoint, with a large boulder in front of it, perfect for a foot rest. Danny sat down, and Steve soon followed.

"Sorry, this is all I could get," Danny said, grabbing two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and a bottle of coke out of his backpack.

Steve smiled sincerely at Danny, he loved all the thought Danny had put into this, even though it was just a couple of sandwiches.

"It's perfect," Steve said, as he received his sandwich.

They began to eat their sandwiches in silence, while looking out to the ocean. Steve actually felt comfortable in the silence, as long as he could spend time with Danny, he was happy. Steve shuffled down on the bench to be hip to hip with Danny. He smiled at Danny with a mouthful of food, and reached his arm around Danny's shoulder. Danny stared at Steve for a moment, before resting his head onto Steve's shoulder.

They gulped down their sandwiches, and then took turns in taking a swig of the coke bottle, like it was a bottle of whiskey. Both of them stretched their legs out to the boulder in front of them, and wrapped their legs together.

"You know I had no idea what you had in store for tonight, but I'm glad it was this. It's amazing," Steve said honestly, turning to fully face Danny.

Steve leaned in for a slow and tender kiss, gripping his right hand on the back of Danny's neck. He pulled away quickly, with his teeth still gripping onto Danny's bottom lip.

"What?" Danny asked, confused as to why Steve had stopped.

Steve pressed his forehead against Danny's and grinned, "Nothing."

Danny laughed under his breath, as he was happy, "What is it babe?"

"It's lame," Steve said, still pressed against Danny's forehead.

"Most things you say are lame," Danny joked.

"Is that right?" Steve replied sarcastically.

Steve moved his forehead away and quickly thrusted Danny closer to him, so that Danny was sitting on top of him.

Steve sighed, "I just feel like I've known you forever, like I can completely be myself around you."

Danny placed both of his hands onto Steve's cheeks, "That _was_ lame."

Danny grinned and fell straight back in for another kiss, a longer one this time. He squeezed his hands into Steve's cheeks for more pressure, as Steve's hands ran up and down Danny's arched back. Danny slowly moved his hands up into Steve's hair, while moving his tongue deeper into Steve's mouth. Their tongues moved around together in circles, completely in unison. Steve grabbed onto Danny's hips and pulled him in closer towards him. Their chests heaved together, in quick successions. Danny pulled at Steve's hair, as Steve pushed Danny up and down in his lap. The friction was causing them both of moan and groan within their kiss. Being so closely bound to each other, was getting the better of Danny, he could hardly handle it anymore, he felt like he was going to explode. He slowly pulled away from the intense kiss, placing his hands flat on Steve's heaving chest.  
"Wow!" Steve said and closed his eyes.

"I feel the same, I feel like I've known you forever," Danny said, out of breath.

"Now you're being lame," Steve joked, also out of breath.

"Well now we are lame together," Danny said and poked his tongue out.

"Lame forever," Steve said sarcastically.

Danny rolled his eyes at Steve and smiled. He lent in slowly for another kiss.

At the end of their date, Steve headed back towards the car with Danny behind him. Danny grabbed onto Steve's hips and moved him so he was leaning against the car door. Danny thrust himself against Steve and intertwined their hands together.

"What are you doing?" Steve said, intrigued.

"Well when we are back at home, we won't be able to have a goodnight kiss, so I thought I should do it now," Danny replied.

"Oh, well carry on then," Steve said with a smirk.

Danny lent into to Steve's lips very slowly, but passionately. He pressed hard into Steve's lips, never trying to gain entry into Steve's mouth, simply, touching their lips together, in a long intense moment. Steve enjoyed it all the same, his hands squeezed hard with Danny's as the kiss grew longer. Danny quickly pulled away, eager to see Steve's reaction. Steve slowly opened his eyes, and looked straight into Danny's eyes.

"Good night," Steve said, almost breathless.

Danny grinned and moved off Steve and around the car to the passenger side. Steve remained in the same position for a while, to compose himself, before shaking it off and jumping in the car. Steve drove them back to their houses, just in time for curfew.

"See you tomorrow for Kono's party?" Steve asked, as he pulled up.

"Yeah, of course," Danny replied.

Steve gripped his hand with Danny's, "Should we tell people yet?"

Danny squeezed Steve's hand, "No, not yet, a little more time, I think."

They both jumped out of the car and each headed towards their houses.

"I had a great time, Daniel," Steve said honestly.

"So did I, Steven," Danny said and headed inside.

Steve, Danny and Mary-Ann arrived at Kono's party together. It was at Kono's house, which was about 30 minutes away from the boys' houses. It was a big family house, with large patio area, made especially for outdoor parties and occasions like Kono's birthday. It was pretty much directly by the ocean, so Kono could always go surfing early in the mornings. The whole setup was outside, with heaps of tables covered in food, lots of food. Kono loved the colour green, so there were lots of green balloons and streamers decorations everywhere. Chin had made her a dance floor, with a big piece of wood, so all her friends could dance together.

Steve, Danny and Mary-Ann headed over to where everyone was, and noticed Kono dancing with some friends; it looked like she was having a great time already. Mary-Ann ran straight over to Kono and joined her in the fun, while Steve and Danny went over to Chin.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming," Chin said.

"No problem, anything for Kono," Steve said, sincerely.

"Grab some food, there is plenty of it, my aunt went a little over board," Chin said.

Danny nodded and headed straight over to the buffet full of food. All three of them ate at one of the tables, watching Kono have a good time. Kono saw them, having not noticing them arrived. She stopped dancing and bolted over to them.

"Hey guys!"

"Happy Birthday," Danny said.

"Thanks! You guys should come dance later!" Kono said and winked at Steve.

She subtly nodded at Steve to see if he had confessed his feelings towards Steve. Steve shook his head a little, to cover his tracks. He couldn't really see the whole point of not telling anyone about Danny and him. He did think it was a good last night when everything was completely new to him, but he quickly found himself growing more comfortable with it all, and really didn't care what everyone else thought.

"Hey Chin, would you be able to get my Mom for me? I want her to come dance!" Kono asked.

"Of course, princess," Chin said and rolled his eyes.

Chin headed inside to the house while Kono rushed back to dance with her friends. Danny placed his empty plate onto the table and turned directly to Steve.

"I want to show you something," Danny said.

Steve looked puzzled as to what it was, but complied with Danny regardless. Danny stood up and guided them to the side of the patio area, where they were completely alone.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

Danny pushed Steve against the wall and kissed him. He gripped onto Steve's cheek and pressed his lips deeper into Steve's. Steve opened up his mouth and connected their tongues together. They were both still quite new to all this, but they both enjoyed it all the same. Steve moved his hands slowly down Danny's back before settling onto Danny's firm ass. Steve could feel the grooves of the weatherboard wall as Danny pushed them closer together.

All of a sudden, someone approached them at the side of the house.

"Hey guys we are about to open the presents…Oh…" It was Chin.

Without hesitation, Danny pushed himself off Steve, and pushed Steve away from him in a violent way. Danny looked straight at Chin, completely ignoring Steve.

"Steve, what the hell are you doing?" Danny yelled. He wiped his face, as to get any remnants of Steve off him.

Steve had trouble catching his breath; he could feel his fists tensing up. What was Danny pulling? It looked like Steve had taken advantage of Danny, and their whole relationship was nothing.

"What?" Steve said, confused out of his mind.

Chin stood there, looking at both of their reactions, he had no idea what to think, all he wanted to do was to find them both and let them know to see the presents get open.

"What were you doing? You pulled me over here, to kiss me? Are you gay or something? It's disgusting!" Danny said, using his hands to gesture to Chin that what he was caught doing was in no way his doing.

Steve couldn't believe what was happening. In just a short moment he had lost any trust or respect for Danny. The last day clicked with him, as to why Danny wanted to keep them a secret. It was his idea to lie to their friends on the beach the night before. He obviously wasn't comfortable with it, that's why he made their first date in the middle of nowhere. Sure, Steve was still coming to terms with it all, but he wasn't at all ashamed by their relationship. He really liked Danny, or so he thought.

Steve didn't know what to say, he was lost for words. Instead he just motioned his hands, to suggest to Chin he didn't understand what was going on. Danny shook his head at Steve before bolting back to the party. Chin remained with Steve with his eyebrows turned down, confused and concerned at what just happened. All he hoped for was an explanation.

"Forget it," Steve said under his breath. He was so angry; all he wanted to do was to get far away from the place.

Steve returned to his place alone, hoping that Mary-Ann could get a ride home from one of her friends. He was so mad; he raced to the ocean shore at the back of his house. He stared at the water, trying to process everything. He still couldn't believe that Danny could even do that, he thought he knew him. Maybe he had jumped into it all too quickly; he had only known him for less than a week. But it had felt so right until now, he felt like it was going to be something special. Now, he could hardly bear to think how he would be able to see or talk to Danny again.

A thought hit Steve; tonight Danny is supposed to stay over. Steve gripped at his hair and took a deep breath. There was no way he could see Danny tonight let alone have him stay the night. His mother had insisted on it so much though. A few hours ago he was looking forward to it, now he couldn't dread it anymore. He tried to remain positive and strong, and stared at the ocean, watching the waves flow in and out.

Steve knew that Danny was arriving at 7pm, so he made sure he scheduled his run for then. Any chance to prolong seeing Danny was his main priority. His mother wanted him to be there for when Danny arrived, but he simply ignored her and went off on his run.

As he ran down his favorite beach spot, he was able to think about what he was going to do. He had to remain somewhat civil, so he wouldn't spook his family. Some parts of him wanted to yell and fight with Danny, but he wasn't ready yet, he wanted it to sink all in, so he could knew what he could say. Maybe the run calmed him down, but his final thought was to just stay silent and avoid the whole situation for the night.

He arrived back home to hear from his mother that Danny was here, but he was tired and had already headed to bed. His bed was a spare mattress that was set up in Steve's room. He could have stayed in the living room, but they had already planned earlier to stay in the same room. Steve nodded to his mother, not saying much to her either. He headed down the hall to the bathroom, to wash the day off him. Mary-Ann came out of her bedroom to approach Steve.

"Whats up? You left the party early," Mary-Ann asked Steve.

"I don't want to talk about it, just leave it okay?" Steve tried to say without snapping at her.

Steve slowly walked to his room after a much deserved shower. He took a deep breath and entered his room. His bedside lamp was still on, so he could see Danny lying on the mattress. Danny sat up as Steve entered, trying to say something.

"I don't want to get into anything tonight, so just leave it til tomorrow," Steve said sternly, not looking at Danny.

"But I…"

"Okay?" Steve said.

Danny lay back down and sighed. Steve jumped into bed and turned off the light. The light of the moon shined through his bedroom window letting some light into his room. He turned on his side and could see Danny with his eyes closed on the mattress. Steve couldn't help but smile at Danny has he laid there. He hated that he still liked him after all that he done. He sighed and closed his eyes to try and sleep.

A few hours later, both Steve and Danny were woken by the sound of Steve's parents fighting upstairs. Steve rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. Why did they have to fight tonight, he already had enough on his plate. A little knock came from Steve's door. The door slowly opened to show a scared and tired looking Mary-Ann. Steve switched on his bedside lamp and prompted Mary-Ann to climb in with him. She snuggled up next to and placed her head on his shoulder.

"They are extra loud tonight," Mary-Ann whispered.

Steve ran his hands through May-Ann's hair to console her. He looked over to Danny, who was smiling at the both of them. Steve was so good to Mary-Ann; they were a great duo together. The best thing about their parents fighting, if there was one, was they it brought them closer together.

The fighting slowly started to get quieter, before stopping for good. Mary-Ann was dozing off in Steve's arms, while Steve was still wide awake, still registering the crappy night he had had. He lifted up Mary-Ann from him and carried her back into her own room. He came back into his room, to see Danny sitting crossed legged on the mattress, with a concerned look.

"And this happens every night?" Danny said, finding it unbelievable.

Steve sighed and nodded. He went back over to his bed and sat down on the edge of it. He placed his elbows on his thighs and his hands cupped his face. Danny could sense that Steve was feeling down, so he slowly got up and approached Steve. Steve didn't seem to oppose to Danny's movements, so Danny sat down next to him. He placed his hand on the back of Steve's back. He had no idea what to say, so he just decided to stay close to Steve for as long as he needed him.

Steve was beginning to feel sleepy, yet he liked the closeness of Danny. Even though he still couldn't look him in the eye, he was always the one to look after Mary-Ann when his parents fought, he had never had someone looking after him. Steve grabbed onto Danny's hand, and slowly started to lie down on the bed, prompting Danny to be with him.

Danny wasn't sure if Steve was really allowing him to be with him, but complied anyway. They both lay together, with Steve spooning Danny. Danny pulled the covers over them and nuzzled himself into the pillow. Neither of them spoke another word, but Steve grabbed onto Danny's hand and pulled them close to him.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Steve woke up alone, with Danny nowhere to be seen. He noticed a long handwritten note on his bedside table, it was from Danny_._

_"Steve, I'm so sorry for what happened yesterday. I was such an asshole, I had no idea what came over me. I know I have wrecked everything that we had between us, and I don't see how you can forgive me. You probably don't want to talk to me ever again, which I completely understand. I'll stay out of your life. I loved the time we spent together and you will always stay in my heart. Danny"_

Steve read it over a few times, taking in every word. Having slept on it, he knew that he didn't want to talk to Danny about it and deep down felt like he never wanted to talk to him again. Danny had completely humiliated him, and ruined any trust that that they had towards each other. Steve stared at the note a little longer, before scrunching it up and tossing it to the other side of the room.

Steve built up the courage and got out of bed. It was Monday morning, back to school. Just only a week ago, Steve had bumped into Danny at the beach and his life was changed. Now his life had done a complete 360 flip, leaving him back at square one, but this time with a mangled heart. He drove himself to school, ignoring any of the routines he and Danny had set up. It was going to be hard to see Danny at school and at home, but Steve just made sure he stayed strong within himself.

Steve met up with Catherine at lunch, to try and tell her all that happened. She hadn't arrived at Kono's party til late in the afternoon and didn't have a clue as to what happened. Steve had spoken about it to anyone, so he was kind of relieved that he could let it all with Catherine. She couldn't believe that Danny would act like that, and could tell that Steve was completely broken over it. Though she found it hard to understand why Steve was so submissive about it.

"Catherine, this is going to sound absolutely stupid but, after all that happened, and how fucking mad and angry I felt, I think deep down I still have feelings for him," Steve admitted.

"Steven! How can you let someone like that back into your heart? He was such a jerk; he had absolutely no right to do that. He hurt you Steven, and you'll never be able to erase that from your memory," Catherine rightly put.

Steve turned away from Catherine, unable to give her eye contact after what she said. She was right, as always, but Steve just couldn't see it that way. Of course, he had no desire to talk to Danny or see him; he just knew that those feelings were still there. Maybe like Danny's note said, he will always keep him close to his heart. Maybe Steve was feeling that too, Danny was probably Steve's first love. He never admitted to himself or Danny that he did in fact love him, but all the confusing and exciting feelings he had felt over Danny that past week sure felt like what love should be.

"Steven! Promise me that you won't talk to him and that you won't try and reconcile things. He needs to know that what he did was shitty and how he has wrecked the one good thing in his life," Catherine said, persistently trying to get through to Steve.

Steve was still turned away, unable to look at Catherine. Catherine sighed and reached over and hugged Steve from behind, squeezing him tight. She didn't let go until the bell rang for the end of lunch.

Steve was dreading his physics class all day. Usually it was his favorite class, but now that Danny was in it, he had to really make himself go. He heart ached as he entered the class room. He couldn't bear to see Danny and be in the same room with him. Last night at his house was different though. Steve realized that he hadn't let the mass of everything settle in, and after his parents fought, he needed someone to be there for him.

Steve took his seat whilst the rest of the class were still entering. Danny emerged from the classroom door, with his backpack slouched on his shoulder. He didn't look very good, he looked sad and exhausted. He shuffled past Steve, avoiding any eye contact, before sitting down behind him. Danny had usually sat at the front of the class, but Steve was glad that Danny decided to sit behind, so he didn't have to look at him for the rest of the class.

Danny left the class as soon as the bell rang. Steve was relieved that Danny didn't try to talk to him and try to apologise, he couldn't think of anything worse than to talk to him about it. At least Danny wasn't trying to justify what he did, he knew it was wrong and there was no turning back.

*** A few weeks later ***

Steve had a rough few weeks, returning back to his old life without Danny. His parents were fighting constantly, to the point where Mary-Ann would stay in Steve's room all night. Steve just kept bottling up everything inside, only talking to Catherine about those sorts of things when it got too much for him. Now he couldn't wait til he finished high school and could get away from his parents. He and Catherine had been filling out applications for army and navy careers, Catherine thought they sounded challenging, while Steve just wanted to escape.

Danny had done what he said and kept his distance from Steve the past few weeks, but often passed him in the corridor at school or near their houses. Slight eye contact was given as the time passed, but Steve still couldn't talk to him. The one good thing Danny had done though was to talk to Chin and explain everything that had happened that day. He even told Chin that he loved Steve and wished he hadn't acted that way. Chin appreciated Danny's honesty but didn't talk to him again for respect to Steve.

Steve wasn't too sure what and how Danny had felt since everything had happened. When he did see him, he always looked tired and lonely. Catherine had told him multiple times over those few weeks that Danny was getting into fights at school. He was falling back into the same patterns that he had in New Jersey, causing trouble and stress to himself and his Mom. Danny hardly turned up to the physics classes anymore and when he did, he was often wearing a black eye.

Though there was good news for Danny and his family. Steve's mother had told him that Danny's aunt was really picking up and there were talks of her being transferred to California for more intensive treatment. That meant that Danny and his Mom had no reason to stay in Hawaii anymore. Steve wasn't sure how to handle that information when he heard it. His first reaction was a feeling of pain and sadness; as he didn't want Danny to leave. Though as his friends kept telling him, it would be best if Danny left the island and Steve wouldn't have to deal with it anymore.

Chin, Catherine and Kono were all very supportive with it all; they all kept their distance from Danny and were there for Steve as much as they could. The one thing Steve noticed was that they all were adamant that Steve had to forget about Danny. He knew that they were right but he still couldn't shake his feelings away. They had become too strong when he was with Danny in the beginning, and now if it was even possible, his feelings were even stronger.

Even if he was to react to his feelings and get back together with Danny, he would have to keep it secret again because of his friends. And there was no way he would do that again, he would be open and respectful of the relationship, whether it be a guy or girl. He hadn't thought about his sexuality like he had when he was confused about it all at the start. He didn't have any crushes or feelings towards any guy or girl, and wasn't interested in anything like that. Perhaps his underlining feelings towards Danny were jading that. It wasn't till he talked to Danny for the first time since it happened that he could revisit all those feelings and memories.

It was another late night of Steve's parents fighting. Steve had started to listen in to their arguments when he could; they were so frequent he thought he should figure out what all the fuss was. It wasn't about money or spending time with family, it was about work. Not his Dads job like he presumed, but Doris' work. She had never really talked about her job, mostly claiming it was too boring to talk about. Now it was a heated topic by his parents every night. This particular night Mary-Ann was staying at a friend's house, leaving Steve alone to deal with it. He actually missed Mary-Ann, even though he always comforted her, he liked when she came into his room; he liked sharing it with her. Tonight Steve couldn't deal with it. As soon as they started, Steve headed out to the beach at the back of his house. He was organized enough and had actually set up a tent by the water, much to the ignorance of his parents. It was nice warm night, and he enjoyed the crashing of the waves.

He sat outside the tent on the sand and watched the sun slowly set. Just when Steve thought that the waves were loud enough to drown out his parents yelling, he could clearly hear people yelling. He turned back to his house but couldn't hear them, it wasn't until he heard a door shut, when he realized that it was Danny and his Mom fighting. He could see Danny run away from the back of his house and down to the shore. Danny screamed to the top of his lungs in frustration. After calming down a bit, he took in his surroundings and saw Steve sitting, watching his struggle.

"Oh sorry, I'll go," Danny said straight up.

"No you can stay. I don't mind," Steve replied, without even thinking about the repercussions.

Danny looked shocked but relieved from Steve's answer. He tried to say something else but held back and looked back to the water. Steve smiled at Danny's disposition. He couldn't help but. All the wise words from Catherine, Chin and Kono ran through his mind, but at this moment in time he didn't care.

"Are you okay?" Steve said, softly.

Danny turned around quickly and stood still for a while, he had no idea how to respond.

"Not really, my life is falling apart again," Danny said, honestly.

Steve didn't know what to say, but his eyes spoke for him. He felt for Danny, he felt like his life was falling apart too. Danny sighed and headed over towards Steve, hesitantly at first. He sat next to Steve on the sand and became completely relaxed.

"What's going on?" Steve asked.

"I'm getting into fights again, my mom is so angry at me, I'm failing in school, and I have no friends. That's what's going on," Danny blurted out. He hung his head in his hand, completely exhausted.

All Steve wanted to was to reach over and kiss Danny, but it tried his absolute best to stop himself. He felt sorry for him, but he so wished that he didn't. He didn't know how to respond, because he knew deep down that the reason Danny's life was falling apart again was because of him. Not him exclusively, of course Danny's actions that afternoon had kick started it all, but the underlining factor that he no longer had Steve in his life. Steve was good for him, providing him with substance and a positive outlook on life.

The two remained in silence for a while, but were both quite content with each other's company. Steve almost felt relaxed with Danny by his side. He didn't have to look at him; just knowing he was there was more than enough.

**(Thanks guys for all your feedback, really appreciate it! What would you guys like to see next? Have I justified everything and left enough time for them to maybe get back together? Or is everyone still completely pissed with Danny? Let me know where you want it to go, I don't want to write something that you don't want to read)**


	9. Chapter 9

The two sat together in silence for a short time, while Steve's mind was racing, how the hell would they go on from here? Steve had already used all his will power to stop himself from leaning over and kissing Danny, touching Danny, being close to Danny. His body wanted him but his mind was still very cautious, it still hadn't healed itself from that moment at Kono's house.

That's when it hit Steve; maybe he was having trouble moving on because they hadn't ever talked about what happened. It was impossible to move on because there was no room to move. Steve couldn't bear talking to Danny about it when it first happened; he had hurt him too much. Thinking back on it, Steve kinda wished he had spoken up, he almost felt like by not talking about it and sharing his feelings to Danny, had made the situation even worse. But now, after letting it sink in for maybe too long, now was a good time to let it out in the air.

"I think we should talk about what happened," Steve said, not looking at Danny, so he didn't have to see his reaction.

"You're right, we need to get it out in the open," Danny replied.

Danny turned himself towards Steve to fully grasp his attention. Steve was building himself up to look at Danny, maybe once the conversation got started, he would have the strength to do so. Steve had no idea where to start; luckily Danny did it for him.

"I'm so sorry. I hate myself for what I did to you, for what I did to us. I was freaking out about our relationship. Not so much that we are…gay… just the fact that I was in a relationship that meant more to me than anything in my entire life….

… I don't know, after all the shit back in Jersey, though I know I shouldn't use my past as excuse, but all that really wrecked me. Every relationship, whether it was friends or family or partners, I've lost. I lost the meaning of trust and honesty…

… I guess what I'm trying to say is that day when I pushed you away; it was my own fucked up way of being so scared that I was going to lose you too. I panicked and did the only thing I knew how to, push people away. It's the only way I know I won't get my heart trampled on, because otherwise people leave me with absolutely nothing," Danny said, feeling the honest his felt in a long time.

Steve couldn't help but look at Danny after such a moving speech. He knew that Danny had had trouble in his past, but he didn't realize just how bad it had affected him. Steve took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

Steve quickly moved over and planted a passionate and daring kiss on Danny's lips. All the longing and feelings he had ever felt for Danny was in that kiss. It had been so long since he had touched Danny's lips, and he made sure he savored it up. The kiss took Danny by surprise at first, but he too needed it. He placed his hands on Steve's cheek and squeezed hard to make the kiss even more intense. Steve had his eyes shut so tight, every fiber in his body felt Danny's lips, it tingled throughout his body.

Steve pulled away suddenly; his mind had kicked back in and taken over his body's desires. He shot straight up and away from Danny.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this. I've been strong up to this point, I can't stop now. Danny, I can't forgive you. You hurt me too much. I want to forgive you, you don't know how bad," Steve said, the words almost impossible to say.

Danny rubbed his lips, his skin warm and red from the intensity of the kiss. He stood up and brushed the sand off his hands. He stared out into the ocean, afraid if he looked at Steve he would smash into a million pieces.

"Don't be sorry. I'm just glad I got to share everything with you," Danny said and shuffled off back to his house.

Steve ran his fingers through his hair. He almost felt mad at himself, he wanted Danny, and yet he didn't. There was something missing, something that he couldn't budge. If he could, he felt like he would easily be able to let Danny back into his life with no trouble at all. He took a walk down the beach to clear his mind.

The next day, Steve met up with Catherine, Chin and Kono for the routine Saturday morning breakfast. He had hardly slept last night in the tent. Luckily he didn't hear his parents fighting once he got back from his walk, but his mind just wouldn't turn off. All he thought about was Danny, and all the different scenarios in his head of how things would have panned out after that kiss if his mind hadn't told him different.

Chatter at breakfast wasn't the usual this morning. Steve told his friends everything about last night, he felt open enough to be able to tell them everything that happened, everything he felt, everything Danny had shared with him. He needed support from his friends this time, they cared for him, maybe a little too much, but they just wanted what was best for him.

All of them sat in silence after Steve had told them everything. For some strange reason Steve saw Chin smiling. This wasn't really a time to be smiling; Steve had just put his heart on the table, he felt stupid enough sharing so many emotions with his friends.

"What are you smiling at?" Steve asked.

"Nothing. Well there's just something I didn't tell you about that day Danny came and apologized to me. I really hated what he did to you, and I just didn't want to see you back with him, in case he hurt you again," Chin replied.

"What did he tell you?" Steve asked, very curious to know.

Chin darted his eyes around the room before looking up to Steve directly. "He told me he loved you."

"Oh," Steve said, not really able to say anything else.

Before he could think about anything, Catherine spoke up. "Yeah, he told me that too. At school when he talked to me about it."

"What? He told you too, why didn't either of you tell me?"

Catherine was almost acting casual, "Well we decided not to, because we didn't want him to hurt you again."

"Oh right, well thanks very much," Steve said. He wanted to jump and leave everyone, but Chin had driven him to the diner this morning and it would take like an hour to walk home.

Steve took a few deep breaths; he was mad and grateful at his friends at the same time. He loved how much they cared for him, but he just wished they had said something earlier. Danny loved him? He knew that he liked him a lot and cared about him, but he never really thought that Danny could love him like Steve loved him. Wait what?

"I love him too," Steve said, the words escaping his mouth.

Kono blushed and put her fingers up towards her mouth, she was so happy for Steve. Sure she was good at keeping secrets, but not telling Steve that Danny loved him was a tough one to keep. But Catherine and Chin had made her pinkie promise and that was hard to break.

"So what the hell do I do now?" Steve asked all of them.

"What do you want to do?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know, I mean it's different now," Steve said, with a giant grin forming.

"Well that smile seems to answer your own question," Chin said with a sparkle in his eye.

"Do you think I should? I mean are _you guys_ okay with it?" Steve said, not really even listening anymore.

"Yeah! What are you waiting for?" Kono said and reached over to pass Chin his car keys.

"Thanks guys, well I think I thank you. I'm not really thinking at the moment," Steve said, as Chin directed him out of the diner and into the parking lot.

Chin pulled up outside Danny's house; Steve rubbed his hands together and looked over at Chin.  
"Thanks, I really appreciate it. Everything," Steve said.  
"Good luck," Chin said.

Steve jumped out of the car and straightened himself out. He hadn't really thought about what he would say or do, all he knew that he had to see Danny right at this very moment. He raced to the front door and knocked hard. It felt like a lifetime waiting for someone to answer the door, he could hear footsteps growing louder towards the door.

It was Danny's Mom, "Hi Steven."

"Hi Mrs Williams, is Danny here?" Steve said, polite on the outside, yet highly impatient on the inside.

"Yeah, come on in," she said and invited him in. She walked him down the passage way towards Danny's room, where Danny was laying on the bed reading.

Mrs Williams went to the kitchen, which was right opposite Danny's bedroom. Steve was too preoccupied to notice that Mrs Williams was packing things from the kitchen into boxes and that Danny's room had open suitcases in them.

"What are you doing here?" Danny said, sitting up on the bed.

"Come with me," Steve said sternly and grabbed Danny's arm.

Danny had no idea what was going on, Steve was acting very strange, he was very assertive and held a tight grip. Steve led Danny down to the beach and made him walk down the shore for a few minutes without any explanation. He finally stopped and turned Danny to face him.

"Can you tell me what is going on?" Danny said, with a serious look in his eyes.

Steve grinned, almost out of breath from the extra energy.

"I love you," Steve said and grabbed onto Danny's hands.

Danny squinted at Steve before breaking into a bigger smile, "I love you too."

"I want to be with you. I need to be with you. I'm being lame," Steve said.

"We can be lame together," Danny replied, with the cheesiest grin.

Danny lent into Steve and pressed his lips against his. He wrapped his arms around Steve's shoulder and stood on his toes. Steve pushed his fingers through Danny's hair and pressed his forehead close to Danny's. Their lips opened and their tongues collided and moved together slowly. Both of them smiled while they made out, laughing with each other instead of taking breaths.

After a very long while, they both pulled away, completely spent. They left their foreheads together and remained very close.

"There's something I have to tell you, but I don't want to," Danny whispered.

"What?" Steve said with his eyes closed, his hands perched on Danny's hips.

"My Mom and I are moving. My aunt is well enough to move to a better hospital in California," Danny said, his hands placed softly on Steve's cheeks.

Steve pulled himself away from Danny, "Are you serious?"

**Thanks guys for the lovely and helpful reviews! I sort of collaborated all of them together because I thought they were all good ideas :) Anyways, I hope you like it!**


End file.
